RECampCT04Cora.txt
DLC04RECampCT04 |scene= |srow=22 |topic=01014409 |trow=2 |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' Hey there, looking to trade? |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' Interested in trading now? |after= |abxy=A}} |topic=01014408 |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' Got a little something for everyone. |after=Player Default: Actually, let me see what you got after all. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01014407 |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' See you around then. |after=Player Default: Actually, let me see what you got after all. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=01014406 |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' All right. I'll be here if you're interested. |after=Player Default: Actually, let me see what you got after all. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=01014405 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: Are you guys heading over to Nuka-World? |response=''{Friendly}'' We're on our way to Diamond City. Some traders we ran into told us about it. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' High walls, plenty of people. Sounded like a place we could finally make a home. |after=Player Default: Actually, let me see what you got after all. |abxy=Y1b}} |before=Player Default: Are you guys heading over to Nuka-World? |response=''{Neutral}'' Little bit of everything. Bunch of odds and ends we grabbed before we left and whatever we could scavenge along the way. |after= |abxy=Y2a}} |topic=01014400 |before=Player Default: Actually, let me see what you got after all. |response=''{Friendly}'' Sure thing. |after=Player Default: Let's get back to trading. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=010143FF |before=Player Default: Diamond City is a bust. Nuka-World is where you want to be. |response=''{Tired}'' Damn it. I knew it sounded too good to be true. I guess we can always try Nuka-World... but I've heard some crazy stories about that place. |after=Player Default: Let's get back to trading. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=010143FE |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Diamond City is great. You guys will really like it there. |response=''{Relieved}'' Oh god, I hope so. After what we've been through, a safe place is really all we want right now. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' It's not everyday I get to hear good news. Let me know if you're up for trading. |after= |abxy=X1b}} |topic=010143FD |trow=3 |before=Player Default: You guys are all family? |response=''{Neutral}'' Chelsea's my sister and Peter's her husband. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Tired}'' We had a decent place to stay for a while, but every time we'd build it up, sure enough, Raiders, Gunners, you name it... |after= |abxy=Y1b}} |before= |response=''{Tired}'' Our... parents were killed in the last raid. That was our sign to move on. We're hoping Diamond City will let us start over. |after=Player Default: Actually, let me see what you got after all. |abxy=Y1c}} |topic=010143F8 |before=Player Default: Let's get back to trading. |response=''{Neutral}'' Take a look. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=010143F7 |before=Player Default: If you don't go, it's your loss. Just spreading the word. |response=''{Nervous}'' We'll talk about it. It's just a lot to think about right now. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |topic=010143F6 |trow=4 |before=Player Default: Nuka-World is perfectly safe. You guys would fit right in. |response=''{Happy}'' Really? Maybe the rumors we heard weren't true then. I'll talk to the others. I think we'll give it a shot. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' And let me know if you're up for a trade before we move on. |after= |abxy=X1b}} |before=Player Default: Nuka-World is perfectly safe. You guys would fit right in. |response=''{Nervous}'' It sure sounds great, but I just don't know. You're the first person we've ran into that had anything good to say about it. |after= |abxy=X2a}} |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' We'll talk it over. Let me know if you're still interested in trading, though. |after= |abxy=X2b}} |topic=010143F5 |before=Player Default: What have you heard about it? |response=''{Conspiratorial}'' Basically, that the whole place is run by Raiders. One guy even told us they enslave people and make them wear these... shock collars. |after=Player Default: Let's get back to trading. |abxy=Y1a}} Category:Nuka-World dialogue files